


How We Met

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story of how Hisoka and Illumi met, and the relationship they build from their meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These guys are just kind of slowly falling in love (although for Hisoka its more like love at first sight)

‘Seven o’clock. Father said that the target would be around here at seven, but there are no signs of him’ Illumi mumbled to himself. It was around 7:10. It was highly unusual for there to be misinformation about a hit. Illumi is a professional after all, and it is important to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. He began to worry as the minutes ticked by. This was not part of the job description.

Illumi was 19, doing what seemed to be his thousandth kill, but tonight was different. This night his father sent him out with a warning, something that only happened when a job was truly dangerous. Most of the time he would get assignments that required no real effort. But this was unlike any other assassination job for more than one reason.

His father had sent him out on an assassination job for the newest member of the Phantom troupe. Apparently it was a magician, a nen-user, with some kind of powers related to cards. But he gave him the warning that Phantom Troupe is dangerous and that even a new member would be something to fear. If things got bad, he father told him that should leave. ‘Better to leave with your life than with money’, he would say. He knew that this ‘Hisoka’ character could be unpredictable, so he would take this mission carefully. But he was more experienced than his brothers, so he believed himself able to handle it.

At around 7:30, the target had yet to show up. Although it was irritating, it wasn’t something Illumi couldn’t handle. He used his aura to search around and went around to some buildings nearby. However, no efforts he made could reveal the magician, and this was a failure in part one of his mission. So, with the first mistake already made, he decided to visit his client’s home. That was the place that Illumi was supposed to prevent this phantom troupe member from going to, but it was too late to do anything. So with amazing speed and agility (enhanced by his needles) Illumi rushed to the mansion that sat on the outskirts of the city.

From a distance Illumi could tell that something was off with the place by the lack of lights, but he prepared himself for the worst. When he arrived at the gates it was clear that this mission was already a failure. There were no guards, except for the dead bodies with their throats slashed sitting in the booth to open the gates. Illumi walked around the building, searching for any other possible disturbances, but found nothing strange other than the lack of activity from inside. He walked through the entrance, searching for the client, but he seemed to be nowhere to be found. It was unusually quiet. There were no body guards at the entrance, which odd considering the other bodies were left in their place. Perhaps they were able to run away? It wouldn’t matter anyway, but this would mean dangerous things if they hadn’t run away.

Illumi had walked thorough half the mansion when he suddenly heard a sound above him. He was in the dining room, and the high ceilings were terribly dark, so lit up the room. The lights revealed several bodies hanging from the ceiling, appearing to be dangling from nothing. One person was still alive, but severely injured. Illumi quickly tried to detach him, but whatever was keeping him there was not breaking as easily as he expected. It’s like it wasn’t a normal substance, like some kind of… Illumi immediately realized what it could’ve been and used _Gyo_. It was pink and sticky and didn’t seem to break simply from brute force. Nor did it break from his needles. He instead opted to ask the quickly fading guard.

“Sir, who did this to you?” He asked, knowing his time was short.

“M-ma-“ but the guard was having a hard time responding. Illumi didn’t like to do it, but he threw needles into the man’s head and jaw, forcing him to respond. It was disrespectful to do this to the dead, but Illumi had done far worse things before. It was just a personal thing…

The man spoke clearly, even though it was one word. “Magician.”

Illumi’s heart dropped. This was not good news. The man he was supposed to assassinate was now causing the problems that Illumi was being paid to prevent. He hadn’t had a job fail like this since he was young… But there was no time to spend contemplating this. He would have to redeem himself by ensuring that this ‘Hisoka’ would be dead by the end of the night. Knowing that the all the guards were probably dead, he had to assume that the client was dead as well, which would mean-

Illumi got a phone call, and he immediately knew who it was. “Yes father.” He said, already knowing what it was about.

“The job is cancelled. The client is dead. You do not have to kill Hisoka. Return home as soon as you can.” He said quickly and then hung up.

Illumi was furious that he let this happen. He didn’t want to face his father’s anger, but he knew he deserved it. He sighed, frustrated by looking at the dead bodies, now even more curious about Hisoka. But as he turned to leave the place he saw a blue-haired man standing in the doorway.

“Ah, it seems you found my handiwork… do you like it? ♣” he asked, softly smiling, slowly approaching the assassin. This was him. This was Hisoka. The target he couldn’t find.

Illumi just narrowed his eyes, following Hisoka’s movement. He knew he shouldn’t linger any further, knowing his father would be even more brutal if he arrived later than necessary. But he stayed, observing the oddly dressed man.

“mmm, You’re the assassin that was hired to kill me. I didn’t think you’d be so delicious… so are you going to attack me? ♥” he asked, still smiling, a shimmer passing through his eyes. He was undoubtedly dangerous. Anyone eager for a fight with a Zoldyck should probably be avoided.

“I was hired to kill you, but that job was cancelled when you killed my client. You are no longer _worth_ my time.”

Something dark passed through Hisoka’s eyes when Illumi said that. But he returned to the smiling face as quick as that darkness arrived. “Surely you’re just a little interested in fighting me…” he said, closing in on Illumi. But Illumi was quick and already halfway out of the mansion by the time Hisoka caught up to him.

“Now now, that’s so impolite. I just want to play a little.♠” He shouted out to Illumi, running beside him. But Illumi was quick and threw a few needles, immobilizing Hisoka’s legs. That was enough to give Illumi a lead out of the mansion and he managed to retreat away from Hisoka unscathed, well physically at least. But this would be a bad mark on the Zoldyck reputation…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Hisoka meet a second time. They have drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you~

2 years later.

Illumi was, once again, out to do a job, but it was one that was more important than the average mission. He was supposed to wipe out a rising rebellion of nen-users. But by the time he arrived to the said place they were all dead, and only one man was standing in the center.

Although his hair color was different this time around, he was certainly recognizable from the absurd outfit and dangerous face.

“Well, well, well. We meet again, Illumi Zoldyck. ♥” Hisoka grinned, watching Illumi’s movements as he slowly paced around the room, looking at the bodies. These were definitely the people he was hired to kill.

“Why did you kill them?” Illumi asked, not upset for having his job done, after all it was less work for him and he was still getting paid.

“Hmmm, I was bored, and they all looked so delicious~” Hisoka said, leaning against the wall, the light not touching him, and watching Illumi. “Why, were they your friends? ♣” he asked, leaning forward, his voice sounded a little more excited and quick gleam flashed through his eyes.

“No. They were my hit. You’ve done my job for me, so thank you.” Illumi rested his hand on his hip and brushed back his hair. He should be leaving, but he didn’t want to just yet. Something intrigued him about the magician…

Hisoka smiled and stepped forward, “Well, it was no problem at all. ♠” He walked closer to Illumi, a few feet away now, but this was the closest he’d ever been to the assassin. Illumi could see the magician’s face more clearly, the finer details of his appearance now memorized. “Perhaps since I’ve done you a favor, you would like to return it? ♥”

“You’re not interested in money.” Illumi stated. He was beginning to think aloud. Just basing his opinion on their twice now meeting, Illumi could tell that Hisoka was not to be trifled with, he could see that for himself, but that he was also a man who would never be interested in things that other men craved, like power, glory, or wealth. Instead, he seemed to be like an animal, thirsty to prove himself for his own gratification. And Illumi could respect that.

“Correct” Hisoka said, lifting his hand, palm up, his eyes narrowed.

“Do you wish to fight me?” Illumi asked, but he felt he knew the answer. Although Hisoka wasn’t really famous, his family tended to keep an eye on dangerous characters. He knew only the basics about Hisoka, but that seemed to be enough to piece together his character.

Hisoka looked at him intently, quickly licking his lips. “Yes. But not tonight. I’m afraid I have other business tonight and I can’t afford to fight you. ♠”

“Then what do you want as a favor? I do not wish to owe you for long.” Illumi said, relaxing a little. He could probably take Hisoka, his body seemed to be stronger than his own, but if what he heard about Hisoka’s nen is correct, he probably wouldn’t stand a chance against his needles.

“Let’s discuss it over a drink♥”

“No. We’ll discuss it now”

“You’re no fun. ♣” Hisoka pouted. Hisoka sat down on the floor, leaning back a little, using his arms as support and stretched out his legs. He sighed “Well, to be honest I’m not exactly sure about what I want. I want you, but here you are and now I’m bored. ♠”

Illumi didn’t know why but he felt offended at Hisoka’s comment. He could kill Hisoka in a heartbeat, but somehow he still wanted to impress him, even though he didn’t need to. Illumi sighed a little.

“Perhaps it would be best to talk away from this place. You obviously aren’t going to cooperate otherwise.”

Hisoka jumped up and clapped his hands together. “Good! I have the perfect place in mind! ♥”

* * *

 

“This isn’t a bar” Illumi stated as he followed Hisoka into the hotel.

“I know. I said a drink, not a bar. ♣”

Illumi stopped in front of the elevator that Hisoka was now waiting inside. “If you are going to mislead me like this-“

“I didn’t mislead you. I told you my intentions. Besides, you’re strong enough to kill me aren’t you? ♠”

Illumi frowned and got onto the elevator. ‘Yes,’ Illumi thought to himself, ‘but the problem is that you’re strong enough to kill _me_.’

Hisoka led Illumi down the hall and opened the door to his room to let Illumi enter. It was rather nice, somewhat suited to Illumi tastes in certain ways.

“So what would you like to drink? ♣ ” Hisoka asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to the kitchen area.

“Whatever you’re having.” Illumi looked around and sat down on a chair that gave him the best seeing advantage in the room.

Hisoka handed Illumi a glass of wine and sat down in the chair opposite Illumi.

“I’m not surprised that you chose that spot. ♣” Hisoka said, chuckling a little and sipping at his drink.

“Hm” Illumi also took a sip. Well Hisoka didn’t poison it, so he could trust him that far at least.

“So how much will you make from the job that I did for you? ♠” Hisoka asked out of curiosity, setting his glass aside and leaning forward.

Illumi hesitated. He shouldn’t be sharing any sort of details about a mission with someone like Hisoka, but somehow he wanted to share. As if he wanted to seem impressive to Hisoka.

“100 million” Illumi said, taking a sip of his wine.

“My, my, then I guess you owe me a very big favor. ♥” Hisoka said quietly, smiling at Illumi, watching him.

Illumi did not react to Hisoka’s statement, but he felt it as his heart skipped a beat. What would Hisoka ask of him? The mystery and danger of it made him feel excited for a single moment. But he repressed it.

Illumi downed the rest of his drink, placed the empty cup on the table in front of him, standing up.

“I should be getting back home.” Illumi said in a tone that meant he could not be swayed to stay.

“Fine, fine, but what if I need my favor? ♣” Hisoka said, standing as well.

Illumi stared at Hisoka for a few seconds. He knew what he wanted.

Illumi let out a little puff of air, quietly, as if he found Hisoka’s words humorous.

Illumi pulled out a business card, with only his number on it. “Don’t call me to bother me, text me with useless things, or give my number out to strangers.”

“Thank you, Illumi. ♥”

Illumi nodded, walking towards the door to let himself out.

“Thank you for the drink, Hisoka” Illumi said before he left.

Illumi closed the door behind him, and as he made his way out of the building he passed by someone he had not yet met, nor recognized, Chrollo Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a very long story, but I wanted fluffy hisoillu so it needs to start somewhere~


End file.
